Hitters Don't Get Birthdays
by mashimoshi
Summary: As a hitter, Eliot doesn't 'do' birthdays. He just simply skips over the date every year, not even getting himself a cake! But this year, the team decides to give Eliot what he hasn't had for a while… maybe a birthday is just what he needs, anyway.


**Okay, so this is a little different, and a little late. Since, both, my and Christian's birthday was a couple of days ago (In June), I decided to write this fic. I hope you enjoy! Please, don't forget to review. :) Thanks!**

 **Oh, and a small note. A couple of days ago I got a review on my last story that included some rather harsh words about my writing. I don't really care about it, but I did want to ask you guys to NOT include rudeness in your reviews. If you don't like my stories, fine. You can review your opinions, but there's no need to curse or be disrespectful. It's as easy as that. Also, all my works are just fan fiction, and this is just how I write. Others write differently. It's a very easy concept.** **I am still very grateful for all the good reviews I've been given, and I am definitely not paying attention to the bad ones. Once again, thank you! :)**

* * *

Eliot knew they were… not normal. They're thieves, what would you expect? But when they started asking him questions, he started getting suspicious.

They asked him about his favorite color, his favorite animal, his dream present, anything and everything they could think of. Eliot answered each question each time, but pretty soon, he really began wondering what this was all about.

One night, he was called in, but as he was walking to the HQ, he realized that it was empty and dark. Thinking that something was wrong, he got into a fighter stance, beginning to walk towards the living room-

When the lights suddenly came on and the team jumped up screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

Eliot stood in shock. His eyes were wide, confusion written all over his face. "What- what is this?" he asked.

"It's your birthday party, Eliot," Sophie said, coming up to him.

"You did all of this, for me?" Eliot said.

There was a big banner saying "happy birthday Eliot" that hung on a wall. The team had used a huge table to put all kinds of food on there. And then on a smaller table, were presents. Eliot was amazed that the team would do this for him. No one ever did.

"Yeah, Eliot, we did," Sophie replied.

The hitter nodded.

"We figured that even hitters deserve birthdays," Parker said. "So we decided to make something special for you."

She walked up to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday," she whispered in his ear.

"How'd you know it was my-"

"Your birthday?" Hardison cut in. "Hey, there's a reason they call me one of the best hackers in the world. It wasn't easy, and it took some digging, but I managed to find out that your birthday was on June twenty seventh. And now, I'm hungry, so let's eat!"

Dinner was wonderful. The team had bought food from Eliot's favorite restaurant,- that he always went to when he didn't want to cook for himself- and that good included pasta, meatballs, chicken, and so much more.

After they finished dinner, they went to the cake.

"Happy birthday, Eliot," Nate said as he put the cake on the table.

As they were about to eat, Parker suddenly called out, "Wait! We can't eat this without singing Happy Birthday!"

"You're right, Parker," Sophie said, smiling. "How could we have forgotten that?"

When they finished singing,- which was the most off-key singing Eliot had ever heard- they ate the cake. It was a plain, New York Style cheesecake, Eliot's favorite type of desert.

"Now presents!" Parker exclaimed, after the cake was done. She clapped her hands as she took Eliot's hand and led her to the table of presents. "Open mine first!" she said, giving him her present.

As Eliot was opening the box, he noticed how she had labeled her present. In messy handwriting, it said: "To Eliot, the best hitter in the world." He smiled, and continued opening the box. What he found was completely unexpected. They were knives, five to be exact. Each knife had a wooden handle, with his own initials carved into them.

"Parker, this is amazing," he said. "Thank you."

Parker's face lit up when she heard his words. "Your welcome, Eliot," she said.

Next came Hardison's present. When opening it, he saw that it contained a white mug. When he picked it up, he saw that it said: "The world's Best Hitter." He chuckled.

"I gotta hand it to you Hardison," he said, reaching his hand out to him. "This is hilarious."

The two brothers did their usual hitter/hacker handshake. And then Hardison said, "Yeah, well, it's your birthday and I wanted you to know how much we all value you, both as a hitter, and as a friend."

Eliot smiled.

Next came Sophie. When he opened her small box, his eyes widened. There sat his three dog tags, the ones that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

"Sophie, where'd you get these?" Eliot asked, his voice calm and gentle. "I thought I lost these when my home was destroyed."

"Well, let's just say that one of my friends was able to find them," Sophie replied.

Eliot studied the tags, admiring them. He hadn't seen them in so long… he instantly put them around his neck. "Thank you, Sophie," he said, winking.

Finally, came Nate. His box was long, like it was meant for a sword. When Eliot opened it, he saw a box, and in the box were two dual-wield weapons, laying beside each other. There was a small letter in the box, reading:

 _Have an amazing birthday, Eliot. These were made by your first ever trainer, just for you. He contacted me when we had just began working with each other and told me to give you this when you finally started accepted yourself. I'd say you did just that over that last few years.  
-Nate_

Eliot looked up. "Master Gin made these? For me?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah Eliot for you," he replied.

"Thank you so much," Eliot said, smiling.

.

.

.

After the presents, the team decided to watch a movie. Hardison had picked out a couple of choices, and they had all agreed on Terminator in the end.

Parker had cuddled up beside him while watching, holding his hand.

Nate and Sophie were in each other's arms, and Hardison was sitting beside Eliot, holding onto Parker's other hand.

When the movie ended, it was time for everyone to go; Nate was the last one to stay.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," Eliot told him after everyone left. "To be honest, I even forgot about my birthday."

"Well you deserved all of this, Eliot," Nate replied. "You've done so much for us, so it was only fair to do something for you."

With that he left.

Eliot stood still for a moment, thinking. A group of thieves decided to have a birthday party for him. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

As he was heading home, he smiled to himself, agreeing that this was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
